User talk:Peachey Keen
Welcome! , too!]] Welcome to The Hardy Boys Wiki, Austin! I thank you for your contribution in the Nancy Drew article! I'm looking forward to your future improvements! :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Also see the help contents. :If you would like to help out at other wikis, click on the Wikia logo in the top left hand corner of this page, and follow the links to other great wikis! I'm really excited about having you here, and look forward to working with you! :WHLfan (talk/contribs) 22:33, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Reply to comment left on WHLfan's talk page Well, I'll be glad to help you out and answer any questions you have, not long ago I was new to wikis as well :) Also if you know of any one else who would be interested in this site, please let them now. One more thing, don't forget to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~), which will leave your "signature", including your name, time of comment, and a link to your talk page. Thanks, WHLfan (talk/contribs) 05:30, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Burned Thanks for your edits in Burned, but I had to revert them, since Playback first appears in book #1 Extreme Danger not #6 Burned. I just thought I'd let you know, so you didn't think I was reverting your edits for no reason. Just make sure next time. Thanks and keep the edits coming, WHLfan (talk/contribs) 05:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Re: A Quick Question Austin, to make a category simply type Category:what ever name you want, save the page and click the link, and create the category! It's good your making a Hardy Men page, since I'm not a big fan of the movie, I wasn't going to be making one any time soon. For now, instead of making a new category, put the Hardy Men article into Category:Miscellaneous, since there is not enough movie related articles to deserve their own category. Thanks, WHLfan (talk/contribs) 01:32, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Requesting Some Help I have added to the article as you asked. Again feel free to ask for help when ever you need or want it. And, Austin, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Thanks, WHLfan (talk/contribs) 03:15, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem! -WHLfan (talk/contribs) 21:47, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Nice to hear from you again! I hope get back at the editing soon :) WHLfan (talk/contribs) 00:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Another question It's was a mistake. Thanks for the heads up! My mistake has now been corrected and credit has been given to right person. Thanks, again, WHLfan (talk to me!) 02:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot for telling me about that image you found today! WHLfan (talk to me!) 19:52, 30 July 2008 (UTC) About the logo I'm planning on revamping the whole look of the wiki, and the logo change is just part of that, so it's in the early stages. I feel the new logo, is what most people think when they think Hardy Boys, and from the very begining I was always planning to use the classic blue Hardy theme. In what why don't you like the new logo? WHLfan (talk to me!) 16:51, 7 August 2008 (UTC) For the time being the logo will go back to the original logo, until I'm ready with the new skin. WHLfan (talk to me!) 16:58, 7 August 2008 (UTC) *It is my decision like you said, but I still want the community to be happy with it. And when you see the whole look and color scheme redone, I hope you will like it. Of course I can't please every body. Do you like the original logo because it's more 3D looking or something? And did you read the books that the new logo is based on? What do you think of this one? :http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/hardyboys/images//archive/b/bc/20080807071751%21Wiki.png Something I was playing around with but don't think I'll use. WHLfan (talk to me!) 19:58, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Long time no see, Austin. Good to see you contributing again! Keep up the good work, WHLfan (talk to me!) 20:53, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Screenshot Thanks for the heads up Austin. BTW, don't forget to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). Thanks, WHLfan (talk to me!) 21:22, 3 September 2008 (UTC)